Battleships
by soulessGal
Summary: An insane journey in a sea of shipping the 39 clues' characters. Warning: this is not objective. It is influenced with personal feelings and interpretations. Also, might contain madness.


**Disclaimer: If you read this Fanfic you'll realize I can't be sane enough to own a successful book series.**

It is a very nice day to be at sea. The skies couldn't be clearer, the water couldn't be calmer, and the ocean breeze is nice and warm. A new ship, scheduled to set its sails for the very first time, is waiting at bay.

It is a very impressive and fancy vessel to look at. I think this cruise most cost millions. Fortunately for me (and probably less fortunately for someone else), I happened to find a lost ticket. I coincidently saw it lying on the ground and decided it would be a crime to let it go to waste.

I am a fast packer. I threw some spare clothes and other probably necessary stuff. I took my wallet, but I doubt I'll be able to afford anything. I hope food is included in my ticket.

Currently, I am standing in front of the ship with a bag twice my size on my back. I figured I should be cautious and I bring enough snacks to last for a month. I actually don't know for how long I'm going, or where I'm headed to. When I think about it, I am being impulsive and maybe a little mad.

I stop thinking. It is much nicer to look at the boat. I have some time before I need to go aboard so I'm not in a hurry. The name, "Amian", is written on the side in big letters. I'm somehow concerned because of the colors. I don't think Emerald and Hazel are a good match.

Nevertheless, I don't back down. I can see from my spot it's worth it. I bet there will be huge suites, Jacuzzi, TV Plasma, dress code and cocktail umbrellas on this ship. I am getting excited. I feel more elegant and classy from standing nearby.

I take a deep breath, straighten the only skirt I own and climb in. A woman in sailor's clothes stops me. She asks me to see my ticket, which I give her. She inspects it, turns it around a few times and eyes me suspiciously.

"Did you pay for it?" She asks. I pretend to be offended. I lift my chin and tell her, as snobby as I can, I didn't steal it and how deeply wounded I am with her baseless accusation. She lets me pass before I made a hassle. _What a shame!_ I sigh, because I want to threaten to report her or to call my lawyer.

Still, the ship is awesome. I quickly settle in in a comfy sunbed. I chew a weird expensive fish and hold in one hand a glass with pineapple juice, while I watch the hot lifeguard of Amian's pool.

There are only two notable disadvantages to this cruise. The first one I mentioned earlier – the colors. I do my best to ignore it. However, the ship has another serious (maybe even crucial) problem. It doesn't move.

I ask the crew a few times, but they only tell me they have a "technical problem" and I should wait. So I wait. And wait. And wait. And I run out of patience because nothing changes! I look around and I see more boats standing still like mine. I see "Hamead", "Natan"," Jollie", "Hamian" and so on. They continue to pile up at this poor little harbor and I think they are becoming too random and ridiculous.

At that dire moment comes salvation. There! It is a moving ship, "Evamy"! I hesitate at first but eventually take Evamy's offer – give away your previous ticket and get on board the new vessel.

This ship doesn't have the fancy-ness and rich aura Amian had, but it does have its own perks. I think it is small and rather cute. Imagine the infamous "Black Pearl". Do you have this pirate ship in mind? Now imagine the complete opposite. That is "Evamy". It is filled with fluff and sweets. It travels very slowly, but steady.

I am on the main deck. I lean on the rail and close my eyes. I feel good, until the first rain drops. I look up and what once were blue skies is no longer visible. Angry grey clouds gathered above my head. The storm starts.

Misfortune doesn't come alone, but in pairs or larger groups. There is someone yelling, but he is barely heard in the whirling wind. I think he was trying to warn about an enemy ship coming. It's absolutely black with a horrifying flag of a skull and bones in a V shape. The Vespers (that's right, it is a Vesper ship) shoots cannons at us.

I am cold and scared. I hold on to the rail as if my life depends on it. It probably does. In the corner of my eye I see first mate, Jake. He tries to calm down frantic passengers and defend the ship. At the same time he strangely keeps his eyes on the captain. I suddenly remember a rumor, a whisper, that Jake plans a mutiny.

I tighten my grip and clench my teeth. I have a bad feeling.

Incredibly we win the fight. We are smaller, weaker and with no lethal weapons, but we manage to win. Among the casualties is Evan, the captain. I really didn't want him to die. He didn't deserve to.

I turn to my right and see Jake. He now gets what he wanted without needing to dirty his hands, but the ship is in a mess. He has a great deal of work ahead to fix it. I guess he will want to redecorate it too. Fluffy does not fit him well. "Excuse me, sir" I go over to the new captain and suggest a style that screams "traitor" and "cheat". He refuses. I ask to be dropped at the next inhabited land. He gladly agrees.

When we get to a stop I get off and wave "Jamy" (the ship's new name) goodbye. I realize it's nice to finally stand on solid ground. I am tired of sea and shipping. I think I'll keep my distance for a while. I've never been a romantic anyway.


End file.
